Ichigo's Hole One
Warnings for this part- Cursing, yaoi. 16 Ichigo's Hole "I'm telling you, it has to be somewhere, every arrancar has one!" Grimmjow hissed to a less than impressed Nnoitra. "Why do you even care?" "Oh? So you aren't interested in Ichigo's hole? Less competition I suppose…" "Like there even is a fucking competition!" Grimmjow was forced to duck as Nnoitra swung his overly-large weapon at him. "Ichigo wants me, you don't stand a chance." "Fuck you! Ichigo's hole is mine!" Ulquiorra, who was walking by, heard the argument and delivered a swift kick to Grimmjow's shin, making him curse and hop on one foot. "…" Nnoitra stared at Ulquiorra. "…" Ulquiorra stared back. "Fucking bitch! Shit! Cock-sucker! Son of a whore!" Grimmjow rubbed the area and continued to hop around. "Trash." That was the fourth Espada's last word on the issue before he took his leave. "What the hell…" Nnoitra muttered, glaring suspiciously after him. "Mother fucker!" Nnoitra turned back to the cursing Grimmjow and hit him on the head hard, knocking him out in a single blow. "I wonder where Ichigo is…" Meanwhile, somewhere else in Hueco Mundo, Nel was clinging to Ichigo's leg. "Yur so pretty, Itsygo." Neliel looked up at him with a large grin that showed all of her missing teeth. "Nel." Ichigo sighed and put a hand to his head. Ichigo was dressed in a typical arrancar outfit that looked exactly like his bankai shihakusho, except white. His mask covered half of his forehead and swooped down underneath his eye with jagged teeth jutting downward. The red swoops that were always on his mask when he was a vizard were also apparent on his mask now. "Play with us, Itsygo!" She looked up at him pleadingly as Pesche and Dondochaka skidded into view. "Oho! We found you, Nel! Don't cha know!" "Er, maybe later, Aizen summoned me and you know how he gets." Nel pouted and glared up at Ichigo. "You better play after, Itsygo. Nel knows where you sleep!" "Okay, okay!" Ichigo made a hasty retreat with flash step, trying not to think about how that was a little creepy. Unbeknownst to him, two figures were watching him rather closely. "Where the hell would it be?" Nnoitra cursed angrily as he looked through his binoculars. "Probably just in the middle of his chest." Ulquiorra responded emotionlessly. "Tesla told me that Szayel told him that Halibel told Szayel that she had seen his chest and there wasn't a hole there!" Ulquiorra blinked and tried to think through was Nnoitra just said. "That is just a rumor, we can't be certain." "I can." Nnoitra grumbled and returned to his Ichigo watching. "Damn, he flash stepped. Where's he going?" "Probably to the meeting we are all supposed to be in with Aizen-sama." "Oh yeah, well let's go." "Don't speak with me so familiarly." As soon as Grimmjow recovered from the blow Nnoitra dealt to him he cursed and started running. He was going to be late for the meeting! He burst through the doors and slid to a stop, relieved to see Aizen wasn't there yet, but that Nnoitra and Stark were sitting on either side of Ichigo. Stark had scooted his chair as close as he could to Ichigo and was slumped onto his shoulder, snoring loudly. To Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's irritation, the orange strawberry didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact he reached up and patted the dark hair once! Growling in anger, Nnoitra 'conspicuously' snuck his foot under Ichigo's chair and shoved the leg of Stark's chair so his head slipped and slammed onto the table. Blinking he raised his head before resting his head against his arm on the table and snoring again. Ichigo laughed in response and ruffled his hair before turning his attention to the three figures making a dramatic entrance at the top of the stair case. After the meeting was over, Nnoitra hurriedly linked arms with the orange-haired arrancar and dragged him away. Stark finally woke up at the loss of Ichigo's presence and frowned after the two. "Damn." He cursed and stood up. "I didn't get a chance to ask him where his hole was." "Why are the four of you so obsessed with finding his hole?" Halibel asked in curiosity. "I could tell you where it is, if you want." "It's not about knowing where it is." Grimmjow growled. "It's about seeing ''his hole." "Are we still talking about his hollow hole?" Stark asked sleepily, rubbing his head. "Or are we talking about his- "Silence!" Tousen barked. "Wonderweisse does not need to hear such filth." "Oh yeah?" Grimmjow chuckles. "So he doesn't need to know about the Ichigo plushie you keep under your pillow? Hey…what are you doing with that sword? Get away from me!" Ulquiorra watched the entire scene impassively before turning back to Halibel. "I would rather find his hole for myself." "Tch, not before me." Stark glared at him. "If you guys keep talking here, Nnoitra is going to be the one to see his hole, if he isn't feeling it up already." "What! That bastard!" Grimmjow successfully managed to get away from Tousen and started ran out the door. Ulquiorra and Stark gave each other a calculating glance before they sonido out as well. "This is why I prefer women." Halibel muttered to herself. ---- '''End Chapter One' Next Chapter